The Wedding
by Sakichi Natsuka
Summary: After Mahiru proposed to Kuro on the vampires birthday, they finally have their long awaited wedding together. But Kuro has some concerns about how it will go down and why Mahiru is so set on it going that way. Happy Valentine's all, I hope you enjoy my follow up to A NEET's Best Birthday.


Inspired by Harvest Moon Animal Parade Wizard/Gale wedding.

" _Mahiru, are you sure your okay with that?"_

" _I am. I promise I will be happy. As long as I have you, I don't care about what it's like."_

Even though he said that, Kuro still didn't know if he should believe him or not. He knew Mahiru would never lie to him, but he also knew how important the boys friends were to him. He had even said it himself, he only had his uncle before, so his friends were like family to him and he treasured them. Surely the boy would want them to be with him on such a big day.

But for some reason whenever he asked him, the only answer Mahiru would give was that he loved him and didn't need anyone there but him and a priest. Kuro of course loved the idea that it would be a small affair, but he didn't understand why Mahiru was so insistent that it stay just the two of them. Sure it was probably cheaper, quicker, and simpler. But he thought that this was supposed to be a big event.

And going to a church at night just to quickly swear to be loyal to each other and kiss, didn't seem very eventful to him. Yes, it had to be at night so he wouldn't have to be in his cat form, but he could still invite everyone. Deciding that it would be best to just ask the boy himself rather than ponder it alone any longer, Kuro got up from his spot on the couch that he had been laying on all morning, and went to find his eve.

Finding the boy was the easy part of his self assigned task, as their apartment wasn't very big and he wouldn't leave it without Kuro. But actually asking his partner would be harder to accomplish. Kuro had never been very good at communication. It took his eve literally invading his mind before he even told him anything about his past after all.

Summoning whatever courage he could muster, the vampire raised a hand to knock lightly on the boys bedroom door and entered once given permission to do so. Upon entry he saw Mahiru sitting on his bed with his cellphone in hand, pressed against his ear. Moving to sit next to the younger male, he silently pointed to the spot beside the eve asking for his okay. Understanding what he was asking for, Mahiru shifted a bit so there was room for both of them before patting the room he just made and feeling the bed dip in response.

"Yeah, uh-huh. That's right I am almost 17. Yeah, he's 18. Uh-huh. So does that work for you? Really? That's great! Thank you so much! What time are you available tonight? Mmhm, mmhm. Yes, I understand. 7:30? Perfect! We'll be there. Thank you so much. You too, bye."

Hanging up his phone and throwing it on his pillow, Mahiru stretched his arms above his head listening to a few pops before turning and leveling his Servamp with a smile. "What's up?"

Kuro in response blinked a few times before asking what that conversation was all about.

"Ah, that? I have been trying for over a month now to find a minister who would agree to marry us even though I'm still underage. See, here in Japan as long as the boy is 18 and the girl is 16 they can get married. But we're both guys, so I am technically supposed to wait until I am 18. But I didn't want to make you have to wait another year and a half, so I have been trying to find a priest that would agree to marry us under the same conditions as a straight couple and I finally found one! He said that since I'm almost 17 and you are 18 that it was close enough and that he is free tonight at 7:30pm. So I hope your ready Kuro." He said as he flashed him his trademark sunny smile.

Kuro was shocked. Mahiru had been working on this for over a month and here he was being lazy again. Mahiru proposed to him, Mahiru spent a month trying to find someone who would agree to marry the two of them, Mahiru planned and did everything. Just what was he contributing to this relationship?

"Um, Mahiru… Why are you in such a rush to get married? I don't mind waiting a bit y'know?"

"Haha, yeah, I thought you might say that. But you've been alive a pretty long time right? And you already told me that you've never been with anybody else. That means that you have gone at LEAST one entire lifetime without this already and I don't want to make you wait when I'm right here and more than willing. Plus, since I am kinda plain, there is always a chance that you will get bored with me, so I wanna do this before you change your mind. Hehe." This statement was finished with the boy nervously looking away and rubbing the back of his head, a small blush rising to his cheeks.

Mahiru, that guy, he is too considerate for his own good. And what was that about him being worried that he may bore him? That's preposterous, this kid constantly gets more and more interesting. Heck, even Tsubaki thinks so! And he finds everything boring! How could he possibly think he could bore Kuro? If anyone would end this relationship because they got tired of the other it would be Mahiru, and it would probably be because he didn't think Kuro was putting in enough effort, not because he was boring to the boy.

"Mahiru, you really are too good to me. I'm serious though, I wouldn't have minded waiting for you, you're worth the wait. But I don't mind getting married tonight either, as long as your are sure that your okay with doing it so soon." Said the insecure bluenette, while using his pointer finger to scratch his cheek in embarrassment. "I mean, it's pretty short notice though if you wanna invite your friends, and your uncle's not even in town." This got him an exasperated sigh for a response.

"Kuro, I told you already didn't I? I will be happy as long as I have you. I don't need my friends to be there, it's not a big deal. And of course I'm sure that I want to do this Kuro, I love you."

"But why? I know how important your friends are to you Mahiru. So why don't you want them at our wedding? Are you ashamed of me or something?" He really had to try to seem apathetic with the the last question. Normally this kind of stuff itself was hard enough, but the thought that Mahiru may be ashamed to show him to his friends hurt, and it only explained why he didn't invite his uncle, Ryusei and Koyuki. The other Servamps and Eve's already knew about them so he should at least want to invite them. He heard a quick gasp fly from the lips of his Eve as the boy threw his hands up to cover his mouth in shock.

"Kuro. My god, no, of course not! I love you! I could never be ashamed of you." He exclaimed in a voice filled with hurt and surprise as he moved one of his hands from his mouth to the NEET's shoulder and placed the other back down on the bed. "You're my partner, and I have no problem letting the world know about you. I just didn't want to make a big deal out of this."

"Then if that's not it, why are trying to keep this from being a big thing? I thought that humans dream of having big weddings from the time that they are old enough to know what marriage is. So why don't you want this to be a huge thing like every normal human being?" He just didn't get it! Something here wasn't adding up and for some reason it felt like Mahiru was trying to hide the reason from him. And that didn't sit right with him. They don't keep secrets from each other, so this must be about him somehow after all.

The teen sighed, before taking a deep breath and shouting. "Because of you Kuro! I know how much you hate crowds and attention so I was trying to keep it small for you! Of course I would love to have my wedding during the day surrounded by all my friends and family like a normal person, but we're not normal!" Like that he snapped. Standing up and clenching his fists, eyes starting to tear up a bit. He really was trying to hide it from Kuro. But not for a bad reason, he just didn't want Kuro to feel bad, he didn't want him to think he was sacrificing for him.

Sighing, Mahiru sat back down and grabbed the older males hand. Gently intertwining their fingers and giving it a small squeeze. He tried to reassure the vampire that despite his outburst, he wasn't mad at him. Knowing how emotionally fragile the other was, he was probably blaming and degrading himself right now for 'costing the boy a normal and happy once in a lifetime experience'.

And sure enough, he was. Kuro, being the sensitive soul that he was, felt it was all his fault and that Mahiru deserved someone better than him that could give this little, mini sun of his, a normal and fulfilled life. Not a life of perpetual darkness and danger and vampires like the one he had now. The boy was of course trying his best to cheer him up and pull him away from those kinds of thoughts.

Casting his gaze downward to avoid locking eyes with the highschooler, Kuro heaved a sigh and addressed the brunette. "Mahiru, you're really sure that your okay with this? You've already done so much for me and for our relationship. I...I want to be able to do something for you too. So if you want your friends there, then I can deal with a crowd and some attention for a couple hours."

Caramel eyes shot up to look at the vampire as if he had grown a second head. Never before had Kuro said he _could_ deal with something, it was always him saying that he couldn't deal with things. And to hear that Kuro, for the first time in his existence, could deal with something he didn't like and that it would be all for him, it made Mahiru very happy.

Not even a second later Kuro was made aware of two things, the first being the pair of arms that had suddenly latched themselves around his neck, the second was that the rest of the body that those arms belonged to had been thrown on top of him.

With his precious Eve now laying on top of him, the sin of sloth was forced to look up and lock his crimson orbs on the youths smiling face. Seeing that blindingly radiant grin on those lips made everything else melt away, all his thoughts and concerns about their wedding were instantly replaced by the desire to do nothing more than hold this boy and never let go.

"Kuro, I really don't need all the others to be there. And you do plenty for me without even realizing it! The sentiment alone behind you being willing to put up with everyone going to our wedding when the night is supposed to be about us is already more than enough! The others will find out about it all later anyway, they don't need to be there, and I would rather you be as comfortable as possible on our special night. So please don't worry about it love." Cooed the loving and happy boy, causing his vampire companion to blush slightly at his words.

"Thank you Mahiru, if you're this sure and you put that much thought into it, then I won't worry about it anymore. But honestly, I'm just happy I get to marry you. You're the nicest, cutest, bravest and most thoughtful human I've ever met. So I would be willing to do whatever I have to for you, your happiness, and your safety. You make the days bearable, and the nights enjoyable. I really can't thank you enough. So the least I can do is serve by your side for as long as you'll have me." Smiling ever so slightly up at the teen, Kuro finished pouring his heart out, only to get picked on for it.

"EH? Do you really mean all that Kuro? That was the nicest thing that you've ever said to me! Actually, that's the most you've ever said too I think. Are you sure Servamp's can't get sick?" He teased as he placed a hand on the vampires forehead. This only got him a slight glare from the bluenette beneath him as the tiny grin fell from the Servamps face, before a hand lazily reached up to swat the boys hand off his forehead.

"Haha, keep it up and I'll never say anything like that again. You're such a pain, you know that?"

"Hahaha, sorry sorry. I'll stop. We should probably get up and get ready for our wedding now Kuro, it's already 5:13pm."

Wrapping his arms even tighter around the youth, Kuro buried his face in the boys hair before shaking his head in the negative fashion. "Uh-uh, not yet. I wanna stay like this a little longer."

"Eh? But Kuro, we have to get ready! We haven't even had dinner yet, and we have to be there before 7:30pm. That means we have to get ready now! We can cuddle later. Come on, up."

"Wahh, such a pain." Releasing the boy who quickly got off his lazy partner, Kuro st up and looked at his Eve expectantly. "Well? What do I have to do to get ready?" The boy huffed.

"Well for starters, I'm going to go make us a quick dinner, and I suggest you go take a quick bath while I'm doing that. Then when you get out, we can eat and then get our tuxes on."

"Ehhh. Tuxes?"

"Well, of course. What? Did you expect me to wear a wedding dress?" Scoffed the adolescent, crossing his arms to show Kuro that wasn't going to happen.

The vampire blushed, Mahiru would probably look really cute in a wedding dress now that he mentioned it. But that's not what he meant. "Ah, no, I just meant that if it's just us, then why do we need to bother getting all dressed up. Dressing fancy is a pain Mahiruuu~."

"Well it makes it more official, and don't complain! Weren't you just saying that you would do whatever you had to to make me happy, even if it was a pain? Stick to your words you lazy cat!"

"Ah, yeah, I guess I did say something like that. How troublesome, I regret it already."

"Kuro!"

After their exchange both boys took off to do their own tasks to prepare, Kuro bathing and Mahiru cooking. Around 5:45pm they were done with those tasks and they sat down to eat a quick meal which they finished by 6pm. That was when Mahiru had to not only dress himself, but Kuro as well because no matter how long he lived, Kuro refused to learn how to properly fix a tie.

"Seriously Kuro, how old are you that you can't do this yourself? I mean, really, it's kinda sad." Lectured the youth while tying the white cloth around the vampires collar.

"How mean, and on our wedding night too. You sure know how to sweet talk your husband Mahi." He said in his usual emotionless and dull drawl.

"Sh-shut up Kuro! It's true!"

"Oh? Are you blushing? What's wrong Mahi? Seems like your face got all red the second I said the word 'husband'." There he went teasing the boy again, but he couldn't help it. His Eve was just too darn cute whenever he got flustered and it was so easy to embarrass the kid.

Said kid's face was completely red now. Deciding to turn away and ignore his Servamp rather than play into his hand and show him how flustered he had gotten him just by saying one simple word.

"Knock it off Kuro, we don't have time for this. I just can't believe that I will get to call you my husband soon, okay? That's all. Now come on, we have to grab our vows and head down to the church." Grabbing a folded up piece of paper out of a drawer in his desk and stuffing it into his pocket, the shorter male turned to face his soon to be husband with an impatient air around him.

"Right...Our vows." Scratching his cheek in embarrassment because he hadn't gotten around to writing anything like that yet, the sin of sloth tried to think of a way to tell the boy without offending the kid and making him think he didn't care enough to try and write anything. Ah, maybe he could just wing it and not have to tell the guy after all.

"Kuro? Is something wrong?"

"A-ah, no, I'm fine, it's nothing. Let's go Mahi." Reaching out for his lovers hand the brunette instantly reached for his in return, lacing their fingers together as they made their way to the front door where they got their shoes on, locked up, and left.

It took them almost an entire hour to walk to the chapel where Mahiru had agreed to meet the priest for their ceremony. When they did arrive Mahiru went to have a quick chat with the man, Kuro didn't pay much attention however as he was trying to think of the perfect thing to say to Mahiru as a wedding vow, but he managed to catch something about a family registry sheet.

7:30pm rolled around much too soon in the vampires opinion, but there was nothing he could do about it. His heart was pounding and his mouth felt dry as sandpaper. Who knew that getting married could be so nerve racking? Wasn't this supposed to be the happiest night of his life?

The Eve and Servamp stood side by side, staring at the priest who was giving some long speech about having and holding through sickness and health, but once again Kuro was out of it. He had already unspokenly agreed to all that anyway when he became the boys Servamp. He was more focused on his partners smile than the old mans face and words. Mahiru looked so excited and happy, why couldn't he be like him? Why did he have to be so damn lazy and so damn nervous about this whole thing!

He heard the man ask them to give their vows and thankfully Mahiru volunteered to go first. What he heard nearly brought him to tears, and he wasn't sure if it was happy or sad tears that he was struggling to hold back.

"Kuro, Sleepy Ash of Sloth, Shirota. No matter what your name is, who you are to me will never change. Your my friend, my partner, my first & only lover, my Servamp. You are my adam, and I am your Eve. You have done so much for me, and while I may not be the most useful Eve to you yet, and I do apologize for that, I promise I will be a good husband! I also promise to try and be a better partner for you. I know it's not fair for me to rely so heavily on you. Relationships are about splitting things 50/50. So I vow to always be there for you Kuro, to love, support and help you with everything and anything you are willing to trust me with. And I vow to try my hardest to be a good partner and cat owner." Clasping his hands behind his back and giving him a dazzling smile Mahiru fell silent, awaiting Kuro to give his vows.

The priest had nodded his consent to the vow, even though he seemed a bit confused about some of the parts in it. He too turned to Kuro then, giving him a look and a nod, trying to get him to speak. But now, Kuro wasn't nervous. Somehow just hearing Mahiru's vows and standing there facing the stupid little ball of sunlight and warmth, Kuro knew exactly what to say. But while Kuro was incredibly touched by some of Mahiru's words, the rest hurt him. His Eve was in no way useless! He always did his best at everything, that's more than some others. Like Lily's Eve. He never got involved in fights, he never ran off to help others, he always sat back and thought. Other than that one time when they came and saved the sloth pair from Belkia that was.

Taking a deep breath, Kuro reached out both his hands, waiting for his other half to grab them before he started. "Mahiru Shirota, I'm sure you're expecting me to say how much of a pain this is, but it's not. Because it's for you, and anything for you is worth any amount of trouble. Although you are a pretty troublesome guy, I still fell hopelessly in love with you. With your smile, and your laugh and your eyes. You give everything your all and give everyone the same amount of attention and devotion. Honestly, you think your the useless partner, when really that's me. Your always the one taking care of me, cooking, cleaning, doing the laundry. You went through hell and back trying to get through to me, to help me with my problems, and that means more to me than you will ever know. You are the light of my life. My entire world! You are the only thing that I can't bear to lose. No matter what happens to me, I vow to love and protect you with all my being. Even if I have to lose my bell to do it, I will make sure that nothing happens to you. I will protect your smile my little Mahimahi. I will stay by your side, bound to you for as long as you will have me. That is my vow, I love you more than you could ever imagine Mahi." He finished it with a chaste kiss on the forehead before smiling gently down at his Eve.

"Kuro." While he was only close to tears, his cute little lover wasn't so lucky. Mahiru had a whole stream of the salty liquid sliding down his cheeks.

"I think it's safe to assume that you take each other as your husband, but I have to ask anyway. Shirota-san do you take Kuro-san as your husband? And do you Kuro-san take Shirota-san to be your husband?"

"I definitely do!"

"Of course I do."

"Then I now pronounce you husband and husband."

The two stood stock still, lovingly gazing deep into one another's eyes. Reading eachothers heart through their shining orbs, and they both knew what the other wanted to do instantly.

Without even waiting for the priest to give them permission the two leaned forward and eagerly pressed their lips together. Kuro's arms going around the boys shoulders while Mahiru's arms wrapped around his waist, both of them trying to bring the other closer. Eyes gliding shut and losing themselves in the kiss, completely forgetting where they were, and how long they had been at it.

"Ahem. I believe that will suffice."

The two newlyweds jumped apart from each other as if their contact burned them in someway. Red faces and nervous coughs as well as laughter, were all around while the awkwardness in the air slowly evaporated.

Mahiru was the first to recover. Turning to the priest he bowed and thanked the man for everything, handing him his payment of about $225. He was dismissed with a nod and a smile. Kuro recovered shortly after, bowing to the man briefly himself, then taking his husbands hand and leading him out of the chapel.

The walk back home was pleasantly peaceful, the crisp night air, the quietness of the night. And the presence of the other beside him made Mahiru smile the entire way to the apartment, and Mahiru smiling made a tiny grin break out on Kuro's face in turn.

When they finally reached the door to their apartment and Mahiru unlocked it, then moved to open it and walk in, Kuro stopped him by tugging lightly on their linked hands.

"Huh? What's wrong Kuro?" Turning to look at his beloved's face that was cast toward the ground. Mahiru was surprised when he felt two strong arms lift him off the ground suddenly. He let out a slight squeak as one arm settled under his back and shoulders while the other moved under his knees. "K-Kuro! What are you doing?!" He shrieked, immediately flinging his arms around the vampires neck.

"Carrying you through the threshold. Isn't that what I'm supposed to do since we just got married?" Stated the stoic Servamp in as monotone a voice as possible, like it should have been obvious to the Eve.

"Well, yeah if I was your wife! I'm your husband! Since we're both guys I didn't think we would worry about it. But if your going to do it then I will have to do it too!"

"Mahiru, my sweet, precious, idiot of a husband and Eve. Keep in mind that I love you when I say this, but we both know you can't lift, let alone, carry me."

"KURO! Sh-shut up! I could carry you in your cat form! And what? You think I'm weak!?"

"Ah, your being troublesome. You know that's not what I meant. And carrying me in cat form isn't very romantic Mahi. Not to mention I think it defeats the purpose since you do that everyday."

"Whatever, are you going to carry me in or not? I'd rather not spend my whole night out here."

Geez, they've been married for a little over an hour and already they were fighting. Then again, they always fought like an old married couple. At least now they _were_ a married couple even if they couldn't grow old together.

Taking slow strides forward, Kuro crossed the threshold clutching his precious Eve to his chest and instead of letting him down at the door to take off his shoes, Kuro toed off his boots and used his coattails of his tux to remove the boys dress shoes, and then shut and locked the door, before he continued to carry Mahiru all the way to his bed where he promptly dropped the boy.

"Hey! What am I?! A sack of potatoes?! And why are you throwing me on the bed anyway? I still have my tux on that I need to change out of and-what are you doing?" While the younger of the two was busy complaining, the older male had climbed over the kid, pinning him to the bed.

For what felt like an eternity Kuro just hovered over him, staring. Making Mahiru gulp down a mouth full of saliva, before shakingly muttering Kuro's name. The second he did, Kuro collapsed half next to him, half on top of him. "K-K-K-K-Kuro?!"

"You said we could cuddle later. I'm just holding you to it." Latching his arms around the boy, he snuggled into his warmth and sighed contentedly. The same could not be said for his flushed partner however.

"Ahhhh, Kuro! That's fine, we can cuddle but we have to take off our suits first! So come on, get off." Pushing lightly against the bluenette's chest, hoping that he would move off him even a little bit, but of course he wouldn't budge. So he tried again from a different approach.

"Honey, off, now."

"Ah, your using the mushy nicknames tactic. Careful, two can play at that game Mahi."

"Come on Kuu-chan, please?" When he heard the man yawn, he knew that he wasn't winning this one.

"No way babe."

"B-babe?!" There was practically steam spewing from the boys ears at this point as his face took on a bright red.

"I warned you didn't I Ma-hi-ru."

Shivering, the Eve gave in. And the Servamp knew it too, as he rolled off the boy to let him roll on his side as well.

Feeling his light bury his face in his chest, he circled his arms around the adolescents hips and nuzzled his face into the mocha locks as his flustered husband laid one of his own arms over him in return.

"Don't call me babe Kuro, it's weird."

"Then maybe don't try to use lovey pet names like honey to get me off of you."

"Well what else was I supposed to do?! You wouldn't get off of me!"

"It's cuz I love ya Mahi." He said, pressing a soft kiss to the crown of the teenagers head.

"...Whatever. Your ironing our tuxes tomorrow to get all the wrinkles, that are bound to form from sleeping in them, out."

"Right right, sure, maybe. Your such a housewife."

The two continued to squabble half heartedly for at least another hour before they got tired and just laid together in silence.

"Hey Kuro?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for marrying me. I'm sorry it was so soon."

"Nah, didn't mind...Thank you for loving me."

"Hahaha, anytime. I love you."

"I love you too Mahiru, more than you will ever know."

THE END


End file.
